


The Dwobbit Of BagEnd

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Dwobbit Bilbo, M/M, Soulmates, clueless thorin, dwarf mother, dwarf ones, hobbit father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwobbit Bilbo embarks on the quest to reclaim Erebor with his two brothers, Balin and Dwalin. He didn't expect to find love along the way.</p>
<p>A tale of conflict, danger and love, not to forget a clueless Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dwobbit Of BagEnd

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt requesting a dwobbit Bilbo with a dwarf mother who is related to one of the company.

As soon as Dwalin heard the name Baggins his eyes darted to meet his brother's across the hall. He saw the same recognition in Balin's eyes at the name. Fundin had told them of their half brother who lived in the Shire but had told them never to seek him out. All they had was a name Bilbo Baggins.

"I have a burglar for you by the name of Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf told Thorin and the two brothers struggled to maintain impartial faces. "He's a hobbit of the Shire," the wizard added as if that made things better. A muffled laugh escaped Dwalin at the knowledge that the wizard was wrong about something for once. "Something the matter Master Dwalin?" Gandalf asked him with a frown.

"Nothing at all wizard. I was just wondering how the hobbits would react to us traipsing through their lands to fetch our burglar." Dwalin was silently thanking Balin for managing to install at least a little knowledge about hobbits into him.

Gandalf looked thoughtfully at the dwarf for a moment, "You make a good point. Travel in small groups through the Shire."

///////////

Balin and Dwalin set out on the road to the Shire together both itching to meet their half brother. On the last day Balin had finally had enough of Dwalin's barely contained excitement. "Go on ahead," Balin growled after his brother tried to make him go faster for the sixth time.

Dwalin had looked at him for a moment before he kicked his heels into his pony and set off at a much faster pace. Despite the extra speed it was still dark by the time that he was walking up to BagEnd after securing his pony in Hobbition's stables. Tentatively Dwalin knocked on the door, noting that it was the same green as his mother's coat of arms had been.

The door swung open to reveal Bilbo standing there with a smile on his face. "You must be one of Gandalf's dwarves, please come in." Dwalin stepped inside overwhelmed by the sight of finally meeting his brother. "Bilbo at your service," the dwobbit said bowing to the dwarf.

"Dwalin son of Fundin, at yours," The dwarf replied and he saw the recognition in the hobbit's eyes at the mention of his father. Bilbo seemed to be struggling to find words in the presence of such a revelation. Dwalin took over before it became too awkward and gathered the dwobbit in a fierce hug, "hello brother," he murmured.

When they broke apart there were tears shinning in both their eyes but neither let them fall. They hadn't gotten much further before the doorbell rang again. With a last glance at Dwalin the dwobbit went to answer the door blinking the tears from his eyes as he walked.

On the other side of the door stood Balin, with a grin on his face, he looked past Bilbo at his brother, "Your excitement was catching even once you left, brother." Before him the dwobbit let out a gasp his eyes darting to Dwalin who nodded slightly. Missing the movement Balin was surprised when he was gathered in a hug. When they broke apart Balin ruffled his half brother's hair affectionately, "Nice to meet you brother."

/////////////

When Thorin arrived and insulted what he assumed to be a weak hobbit he was surprised to find both a sword and an axe at his throat. "Back off," Dwalin growled while his brother manoeuvred himself between the king and dwobbit.

"He won't survive a day in the wild," Thorin said scathingly, though it was unclear as to whether it was aimed at Dwalin or at Bilbo.

"Then we'll protect him," Dwalin answered, his axe still at the king's throat.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Thorin asked him curiously reaching up to lever the axe away slightly.

It was Balin who decided to answer the question not trusting his brother to be able to do it without infuriating Thorin. "Mr Baggins isn't a hobbit."

"What?" Thorin demanded his eyes darting to Balin in disbelief. "Gandalf believes he's a hobbit," the king added trying to reason with his advisor.

"Oh, I assure you he's not. Master Baggins is what we call a dwobbit," Balin replied evenly. "His father may have been a hobbit but his mother wasn't."

"You can't possibly know that," Thorin said but he sounded unsure in his own words. "You haven't even met him before."

"We didn't need to because we may not have met him but we have heard of him. You see Bilbo is our brother," Dwalin said with a smirk on his face. Thorin stumbled back as if he had been hit at the revelation. Dwalin grinned at the reaction he had caused before turning and walking away. Balin and the hobbit followed behind him as they left a group of confused dwarves behind.

/////////////

Thorin kept his distance from the dwobbit after that particular revelation. It wasn't that he didn't try to get to know the brother of his shield brother and advisor but whenever he approached he was sent away by a glare. The king struggled to come to terms with the fact his closest friend was no longer at his side but was rather stopping him coming near.

Even without going near Thorin did notice that Bilbo displayed some very dwarfish traits. The dwobbit had a strength that was hidden by his hobbitish form which had led to Dwalin lending him one of his axes. The king knew of many full blooded dwarves who couldn't lift the weapons but Bilbo swung it around as if it was weightless. It was more proof that Bilbo was indeed half dwarf as it seemed he had inherited the same strength as Dwalin from their mother.

Every evening when they swung down from their ponies the three brothers would set about training. Bilbo was picking up weapon skills so fast that it wouldn't be long until he wasn't even the slightest bit of the liability Thorin had accused him of being.

And so it came to pass that when their ponies were stolen by trolls the dwobbit was at the king's side as they launched their attack. Thorin didn't have time to think about why it was Bilbo who charged into the fight at his side to save his idiot nephews after their plan had fallen apart on them. All he was aware of was a familiar axe flashing next to him as the company took down the trolls.

When the final troll had fallen Thorin turned to talk to Dwalin, who he though had been at his side throughout the fight. He felt elated that the dwarf had put aside their quarrel to fight at his side again. Only when he turned it wasn't Dwalin standing their but Bilbo who still held the axe in his hand. Thorin had known the dwobbit was in possession of one of Dwalin's axes but he hadn't expected the level of skill he had wielded it with. Finding out his shield brother hadn't been at his side during the fight stopped the words on Thorin's lips instead he turned away.

So lost was Thorin in his thoughts that he didn't see that dwarf glare at him across the clearing as he cleaned his axe. Bilbo ignored the obvious slight and approached Fili where he was standing unsteadily due to his wounds from the trolls. "I can help," Bilbo told him causing Oin to look up from where he was treating the other prince. "Hobbits know a lot about plants," Bilbo told the healer at the questioning look he was sent. He found himself being studied for a while before the healer nodded for him to go ahead. Bilbo led Fili slightly away from the healer before studying the dwarf's wounds closely to see what needed treating.

The dwobbit then set off to search for the needed plants in the woods around them. He knew he should be able to find the ones he wanted close by and it luckily didn't take him too long. Arriving back he found Fili hadn't moved as he waited for him to reappear from the trees. "This shouldn't take long," Bilbo told the prince unaware he was being watched by more than one pair of curious eyes.

Oin had finished treating the younger prince while the dwobbit had been searching and now he watched as the older prince was treated. He watched Bilbo prepare the plants with a practised hand before applying them to the prince's wounds. The healer frowned as he realised that the particular concoction wouldn't have any effect on the prince. He was about to intervene when Bilbo held a hand above where he had applied the paste. He saw the hobbit's lips move and the paste glowed a light blue, before fading.

Thorin watched as the dwobbit treated his nephew with a tenderness that unsettled him for some unknown reason. There was just something about the way Bilbo was acting with Fili that caused him to want to pull the dwobbit away. The only thing that stopped him was the expression on Fili's face that didn't show any sense of worry, instead it held an expression that the king couldn't read at all.

Dwalin and Balin talked quietly as they watched their brother treat the older prince. Both were furious at Thorin for not acknowledging Bilbo's help during the fight just gone. The dwobbit may not like the king much but he had picked up on how Dwalin had wanted to be by the king's side and how it was only his anger at Thorin holding him back. Bilbo of course had taken his brother's place to protect the king while Dwalin couldn't which had helped to relieve his brother's worry. As they watched him treat the prince they saw the same look that Thorin did but one shared glance and they knew what it was. As Bilbo treated the dwarf so tenderly they began to wonder if what they were seeing went both ways.

Bilbo smiled at the prince who was staring at him in surprise as the plants on his skin glowed and the pain faded. The dwobbit wiped them off his skin and looking down the prince saw that the wounds beneath had been completely healed. When he looked up Bilbo smiled at his shyly, "I can only do that for a few people," the dwobbit said cryptically before he stood up.

"Wait," Fili said causing the dwobbit to stop as he began to turn away. "Thank you Bilbo," he said sincerely.

The dwobbit looked at him so tenderly that Fili wondered if there had been some clue hidden in his previous words. "I'd heal you matter what," Bilbo replied softly so that none of the other dwarves could hear. Now Fili was sure there was something he was missing behind the words he didn't quite understand as it was.

"Still thank you," Fili said just as quietly his own gaze holding a similar sort of tenderness as Bilbo's voice had done. "Not just for this but for Thorin as well. I know he can be hard but thank you for keeping him safe."

"I did it for Dwalin," Bilbo said his eyes suddenly hardening at the mention of the king. "He can die for all I care but he matters to my brothers so he matters to me." The dwobbit snapped drawing the gaze of all the dwarves in the clearing at the fury and the promise in his voice. With that Bilbo turned and stalked away leaving behind a dwarf who felt as if he had been torn in half despite his wounds all having been healed. The rest of the dwarves watched him as he sat down beside his brothers but when no more words came they soon fell back into their own conversations.

None of them noticed then how Bilbo was looking at the older prince with such sorrow in his gaze that it seemed to fill his entire being. The dwobbit felt as if he was being torn apart at having shouted at Fili who had only been trying to lessen the insult inflicted by his uncle. Balin placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder trying to comfort him at least slightly when he saw the gaze.

Thorin was fuming as he ordered the company to move out. How dare the dwobbit shout at his nephew like that, how dare he say such things. "Don't bother about him," Thorin told Fili as they set out from the trolls' clearing.

Fili looked up at his uncle and his own gaze was filled with sorrow and anger. "No," Fili snapped drawing attention as the dwobbit had done. "I will not ignore him as you are doing. He's got a point and I have no idea why I didn't see it before." The prince stormed away to walk with the dwobbit who visibly brightened now that Fili was beside him.

Thorin turned to his younger nephew for help but Kili was staring at him in amazement. As the king went to speak Kili shook his head his gaze hardening and walked away limping slightly from his wounds, leaving Thorin alone and without anyone to turn to.

////////////////

The orc attack forced them to visit Rivendell which only worsened Thorin's mood. Unfortunately he had no one to complain to as both Balin and Dwalin were enjoying seeing their brother being happy in the elvish city and so did not care about the elves. Especially when they found out that the elvish lord had been a friend of Bilbo's hobbit family and as such had helped their mother through the pregnancy. Thorin's nephews were still ignoring him as well but what had made them such staunch supporters of the dwobbit he didn't know.

"Could you heal Kili like you did me?" Fili asked the dwobbit as they sat by the fountain alone together one evening. All the dwarves were curious about the healing but none had dared to ask the hobbit about it but Oin. Bilbo had sent him away with a few short sentences about hobbit's being connected to the land which had surprisingly satisfied the healer.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Bilbo said in reply and there seemed to be genuine regret in his voice. "I'd have done it if I could but he's just not one of the people I can."

"Who can you do it for?" Fili asked curious about the seemingly selective healing skill even as he was disappointed it couldn't help his brother.

Bilbo looked at him and for a moment the prince wasn't sure if his question would be answered. There was a strange look in Bilbo's eyes when he finally did answer the question. "I used to be able to do it for my father and it would have worked for my mother. Then there's Balin and Dwalin." The hobbit said before he spoke again much more uncertainly and quieter, "and finally there's you."

Fili looked at him as the implications of the words hit him and he looked at the nervous dwobbit. He was silent for so long that Bilbo pulled away looking stung, "I'm sorry," the dwobbit said his face burning with embarrassment.

The prince reacted entirely on instinct as he reached out to hold the back of the dwobbit's head in his hands. As Bilbo froze, Fili brought their lips together in a soft kiss. "Don't be," Fili said as he pulled back slightly to study the dwobbit. Bilbo's face lit up immediately and he lent in to kiss the dwarf again. The kiss was different from the last, hard and passionate rather than soft and uncertain.

///////////////

When they came back to the company Bilbo's brothers gave them knowing looks that caused the tops of Fili's ears to redden. They didn't approach though when the hobbit and dwarf sat down next to Kili who was sitting alone. The young prince smiled at them with a knowing glint in his eyes but for some reason that embarrassed them less than Balin and Dwalin knowing.

Thorin who had looked up when his nephew returned his face betraying his hope looked away. Both nephews were stubbornly avoiding him though Kili seemed angrier than his brother. Fili just seemed resigned and had all but disowned his uncle for how he acted towards Bilbo. The first time Thorin had called Fili his nephew since the fight, the prince had swung around to face him with a sword drawn. "You have no right to call me that," Fili snarled at him his lips twisting into a feral snarl that rivalled that of Dwalin when he was fighting orcs. The king had quickly backed off looking confused but he hadn't attempted to breach the chasm between them again.

Now Thorin couldn't stand to look as his nephews, his heirs, laughed and joked with the dwobbit. He looked up as a shadow fell over him and if he had been standing he would have stumbled in shock as he processed that it belonged to Dwalin. "We need to talk," the dwarf growled before stalking off.

Rising to his feet Thorin followed aware that both Fili and Balin were watching him go. When he stood before Dwalin in a room not far from where the company was a fist flashed out and struck him on the jaw. "That is for how you're treating my brother," Dwalin growled at him. The other fist flew out catching the other side of the king's jaw, "and that if for how you're treating Fili."

Dwalin's fists dropped to his sides as the king still reeled from the blows. As Thorin looked back at the dwarf he saw him slipping his knuckledusters back on and silently expressed his thanks that they had been removed. Catching the signs of that thanks on his king's face Dwalin grunted, "Wanted to hurt you not kill you." He sat down in a chair and waited for Thorin to do the same, "Are you going to take my advice now?"

Thorin eyed him suspiciously, "That's all you want for justice?" he asked. The dwarf didn't reply which Thorin took to mean that justice had been served for now. "What's your advice?" Thorin asked finally and the resignation in his voice finally got through to Dwalin. The dwarf's face softened as he looked at his king.

"Apologise to Fili for insulting Bilbo," Dwalin said simply leaving a stunned look on the king's face. After Thorin had stammered out a request for an explanation the dwarf only smiled at him. "Just apologise if you ever want him to speak to you again." Dwalin stood from his chair and headed to the door. Opening it he paused in the doorway, "If you really want to know why you need to watch Thorin," he said quietly.

The king remained in the room for a long time after Dwalin had left him. Thorin didn't know why Dwalin had broken down the barriers that he himself had built between them but he was grateful. Even if it was only to give him the most confusing advice he had ever heard.

////////////////

When Thorin approached his nephew the next day his steps were hesitant. Fili looked up and saw him coming closer. The prince looked around as if he was ready to run at any moment. "Please," Thorin said holding out a hand to halt him.

Fili looked at him and saw the desperation in his uncle's gaze. That seemed enough to make the prince pause. Fili gestured for his uncle to sit with him on the wall he was standing next to. Thorin settled next to him and they sat in silence for a long time. "What do you want?" Fili said and his voice was less hostile than before but it still held no warmth for his uncle.

Thorin looked at him for a long time before he found the words to answer. "I'm sorry I insulted Bilbo. Sorry I ended up pushing you away because of that. You and your brother."

Fili was seconds away from accepting the apology when he caught sight of Bilbo walking in the gardens below. "Do you know why you are apologising?" Fili asked him suddenly.

Thorin stared at his nephew at a loss at how to answer that question. Finally he managed to stammer out something containing how he was here on Dwalin's advice. Fili surged to his feet spitting furry, "Then figure it out," he shouted before storming away.

As the king stared after him in shock he sensed someone sit down beside him. "That was badly done," Dwalin said quietly. It was an opening for the king to build up a conversation if he chose.

"Why the sudden truce?" Thorin asked turning to him curiously.

Dwalin studied him for a moment before he looked away. "Balin demanded that I stop being stupid at the cost of my own happiness," Dwalin said with a shrug. The king knew him too well though for him to get away with that half truth. Thorin waited in silence for the real answer, "There can't be a rift between our families, especially not now."

Silence fell again before Dwalin looked at his king and as he focused on his friend Thorin saw the sorrow on his face. "I should have been at your side when we fought the trolls. You're my shield brother and I abandoned you."

"As I turned you away over your brother," Thorin replied and there was no trace of blame in his voice for what Dwalin had done only sorrow for forcing him away. Thorin held out his hand, "Even?" Ignoring the hand Dwalin treated his friend and king to a head butt. Thorin froze at the gesture normally reserved for close family members only.

"Now just figure it out and try again with that nephew of yours," Dwalin said with a smile.

"Can't you just tell me?"

Dwalin shook his head sadly, "Not this time cousin." Just as Thorin was beginning to think that was it the dwarf directed his attention to the gardens. The king looked and saw the dwobbit holding Fili as he shook in what was appeared to be uncontrollable sobs. Thorin went to speak again but Dwalin silenced him with a gesture for him to continue to watch.

When Fili and Bilbo finally broke apart the dwobbit offered him a comforting smile. Feeling slightly sheepish for running thr Bilbo the dwarf pressed a kiss to his lips in thanks. Instead of pulling back Bilbo wrapped the dwarf back up in his arms so he could deepen the kiss.

Up on the wall Thorin let out a gasp and turned to the dwarf who was sitting next to him. Dwalin gave him a knowing smile at the look of mortification he saw on Thorin's face. "It seems that the rift is being closed without us. We might as well lend a hand."

Thorin didn't hear the joke though instead he was still focused on what he had just seen. "Bilbo is Fili's..."

"One?" Dwalin finished when the king trailed off as he realised what he had done. Thorin nodded confirming that was the question he wanted to ask. "Yes, he is," Dwalin said simply. The king nearly fell from his perch as he found out that he had insulted his heir, his nephew's other half.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked almost hesitantly as if he was hoping for a way out and yet praying there wasn't one.

Dwalin looked at him disapprovingly, "Remember how Bilbo healed him?" The king nodded in affirmative to that question, "Hobbits can only do that for blood kin and their soul mate." That was it then Thorin realised, Bilbo was his nephew's one.

//////////////

"I know why I'm apologising," Thorin said sitting down next to his nephew as the company ate around them. They were due to leave in the morning and most were taking the last chance to have a full meal before they were back on travel rations.

"And why is that?" Fili asked his voice not changing from a normal conversational tone.

"He's your one," Thorin replied softly. The king may have spoken quietly but those around them fell silent as they heard the words. Fili was quiet for a while before he smiled as his uncle and that was the moment that the fight was over. Each had accepted the other entirely. "I'll be kinder to Bilbo," Thorin added after the silence had reigned for a while.

"Thank you uncle," Fili said pulling him into an embrace. Thorin tried not to grin stupidly at the action, glad to have his nephew back on his side.

////////////////

When Bilbo was barely holding on to the mountainside the king didn't think before swinging down to help him up. Bilbo fell straight into Fili's arms, who held him close still struggling to cope with the danger his one had been in. As Thorin pulled himself up and looked at the pair they shared a kiss. Both visibly relaxing as they realised the other was alive and safe.

Neither was aware of anything until a hand landed on each of their shoulders. "Wait until we're somewhere safe maybe," Balin told them with a grin. They broke apart looking slightly sheepish as they realised they were the centre of attention.

When they entered the cave to shelter from the storm the dwobbit and the prince quickly withdrew from the company. Spreading out their bedrolls next to each other they soon fell asleep in each other's embrace. Around them the company settled down to sleep as well most still processing the events of the mountainside.

When the floor fell out beneath them none of the dwarves were awake and soon found themselves waking to goblins around them. Still not fully alert they were quickly subdued and dragged away by the goblins.

In the rush to escape when Gandalf came to their rescue Bilbo ended up with both of Dwalin's axes after the dwarf shoved the second into his brother's hand as he grabbed a long pole instead. The dwobbit didn't look more dwarfish than when he was wielding two battle axes in his hands and cutting through the goblins that tried to get to his one. At his side ran Fili his twin swords flashing in a strange mirror of his one as they pressed onwards towards the exit. Just like Bilbo his swords changed direction immediately to combat any threat to the other half of his soul.

//////////////

Thorin was laying on the ground with an orc approaching on him and the company was barely hanging on to a tree over a deadly drop. Bilbo pulled on the reserves of his strength to pull himself up onto the tree before charging recklessly to the king's aid. He may have give Dwalin back one of his battle axes but he was no less deadly as he struck down the orc about to kill the king.

Bilbo took up a defensive stance over the king glaring defiantly at the pale orc as he swung the axe in a clear threat. Stay away or die. When Azog gave the order to kill Bilbo to get to the king several things happened at once. Bilbo was suddenly attacked by several orcs at once; Thorin struggled to reach his sword in the hopes of protecting the dwobbit at least at slightly; and the company finally managed to join the battle.

Dwalin roared as he ran whirling through the orcs like a black whirlwind as he struggled to reach his brother and his king. As he finally broke through it was to find Balin had already managed it and his heart filled with pride as he saw his brothers fighting side by side. As Balin turned left to block a strike to his side Bilbo covered his exposed side from a blow; when the Bilbo's arm was extended in a blow Balin's sword flashed out underneath it to pierce an orc. Dwalin joined them to stand on the dwobbit's other side creating a wall between the orcs and Thorin with their bodies.

Then the eagles came picking them up and ferrying them away from the orcs even as the fires grew and the ground they had been standing upon vanished beneath orange flames. "Rest son of the earth," the eagle carrying Bilbo told him, "your dwarves are safe." Bilbo finally let his leaden eyelids close trusting the eagle to ferry him safely.

//////////////

As Thorin stirred he looked up at Gandalf, "the dwobbit?" he asked sitting up in panic.

"Is fine," Gandalf said moving so that the king could see the dwobbit and the prince locked in an embrace. As Thorin struggled to his feet and approached they broke apart.

"Did I not call you on your weakness? Did I not say you would not survive in the wild?" Thorin said advancing on the dwobbit. "I've never been so wrong," the king admitting drawing him into an embrace of his own. Fili stood by with a glint of pride in his eyes at his one. "You are truly worthy of Fili. Never let anyone convince you otherwise," Thorin said in the dwobbit's ear his voice carefully tempered so that only Bilbo heard.

When they broke apart the dwobbit inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of the words. "Is that?" Bilbo asked suddenly his eyes fixed on something in the distance.

All the dwarves turned to see what he was looking at and amazement settled on their faces. On the horizon was the Lonely Mountain, "It's beautiful," Fili breathed looking at the home he'd never had.

"What till you see it up close," Dwalin told him resting a hand on his shoulder. Fili looked up to see the gruff dwarf who had trained him to fight alongside his uncle looking so longingly at the mountain. The dwarf had been a lot closer to Fili since they had started on the journey from the hobbit hole. It was almost as if Dwalin had known that Fili was his brother's one from the start but the prince wasn't going to complain at the blessing Dwalin had bestowed upon him to be with Bilbo.

///////////////

They stood before the elven king in Mirkwood as he demanded answers from them. "What are fourteen dwarves doing in my lands?" Thranduil demanded.

"Make that thirteen dwarves," Bilbo said in reply. "I'll have you know I'm a very respectable dwobbit." The company groaned around him, every time that Bilbo was called a dwarf he would insist on being called a dwobbit.

"Dwobbit you say?" Thranduil said fixing his gaze upon Bilbo. Fili tried to move to shield his one from the elf but Bilbo only took a step forward to be straight back in the elf's eye line.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service," the dwobbit said with a bow. "Head of the Baggins clan and nephew to The Thrain."

The dwarves were all confused but whatever the dwobbit had said it was clearly a statement that elf understood, especially as he stood from his throne to bow to Bilbo in return. "A pleasure to have you here Mister Baggins. Do pass my greetings on to The Thrain when you return to the Shire."

"Of course," Bilbo replied evenly as if they were not surrounded by thirteen angry and confused dwarves. "Now I would love to stay here your majesty but my friends and I are on a time sensitive trip."

"No worry," Thranduil replied gesturing to an elf who stood nearby. "My son will show you to a boat to travel along the river out of Mirkwood."

"Thank you," Bilbo replied with a bow and the company was led away. The dwobbit tried to ignore the questioning glances he was being shot by the dwarves around him.

///////////////

"What was that about?" Balin asked his brother as they sailed along the river.

"My father's brother is The Thrain of the Shire." Bilbo replied without looking away from the water. He was trying hard to conceal his fear but he wasn't sure he was succeeding. "The Thrain is the closest thing hobbit's have to a king," Bilbo clarified as he looked up and saw the still questioning gazes.

"So you're like Fili and Kili are to Thorin without the heir bit," Bofur said as he tried to wrap his head around the concept. There were mutters of understanding among the other dwarves at this.

"Ah no," Bilbo said breaking their sudden understanding. "With the heir bit actually," he said as their gazes turned back to him. "My cousins and aunt died when the boat they were in capsized. Hobbits cannot swim," Bilbo clarified and suddenly his fear of the water was back full force.

Seeing the sudden fear in his brother Balin reached out to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "So your royalty on both sides," Balin told him with a grin. "Nephew to your Thrain and cousin to our Thorin here." Bilbo froze turning to Balin in amazement. The dwarf let out a low chuckle, "no one told you did they? Don't worry your only second cousins."

////////////////

When Erebor was finally in the hands of the dwarves and the Battle of the Five Armies over with all the company surviving with only minor injuries, the dwobbit and the dwarf began to court officially. The normal ten year courtship was altered to last only two in deference to how many courting rules had been broken on the quest and since. None of the company wanted to try and stop the two from their frequent kisses and with both families having given their blessings already the usual two year acts to gain that blessing weren't needed.

Thorin had promised them a wedding two years to the day after the reclamation of Erebor. When the first caravan of dwarves arrived it was led by Dis who gathered her boys into a hug in greeting. Turning to Bilbo she pulled him in close as well, "It is good to meet the dwobbit who helped reclaim Erebor. Even more so when he is my son's one." Bilbo had been at a loss as to how to reply and she had laughed before walking off to find her idiot brother.

///////////////

Two years to the day since they had reclaimed the mountain Fili and Bilbo stood before Thorin each holding the others hands. A crown of flowers sat atop both of their heads in a silent acknowledgement of Bilbo's hobbit heritage.

The two stared at the other in undeniable love as the king spoke. Neither quiet hearing the words, so lost as they were in each other. Suddenly Kili was stepping forward with two rings and they were saying their vows and sliding a ring onto the other's finger.

A cheer broke out as they finished the wedding ceremony with a kiss. Turning to the crowd of dwarves watching they smiled brightly before announcing the start of the feast that was key to any royal wedding. All the dwarves in Erebor had a place in the feast that was to follow and all the food was being provided by the king.

////////////////

"Shall we husband of mine?" Bilbo asked with a grin offering his dwarf a hand.

"We shall husband of mine," Fili replied taking the proffered hand. Walking side by side they reached the centre of the hall where they stood facing each other for a moment. "Three, two, one," Fili breathed lightly and they started to move. They swept around the centre of the hall in the dance with such grace that all of the dwarves turned to watch. With the first dance over other dwarves began to join them and soon the centre if a hall was filled with a mix of colourful clothing.

The dwarf and the dwobbit though had eyes only for each other and so did not notice the bodies moving around them. It wasn't until Fili lent closer and whispered, "Bed," to his husband that they registered the dwarves around them and that was only so that they could escape unseen.


End file.
